1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for the components of a disassembled switchgear cabinet or a disassembled switchgear cabinet rack, hereinafter also called switchgear cabinet for short, wherein the individual components or groups of components are each packed in a partial package of one or several package elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known form of distribution, the switchgear cabinets are delivered to the customers in a disassembled state. Thus, the prefabricated parts of the switchgear cabinet are respectively packed together individually or in groups. The customer can then unpack the individual components and assemble the switchgear cabinet. However, it is often necessary for the assembled switchgear cabinet to be temporarily stored or conveyed. Because the switchgear cabinet is not protected by packaging material, damage can occur. Relief is then provided because repackaging of the assembled switchgear cabinet is provided by the customer.
Packaging for a refrigerator is known from German Patent Reference DE 44 14 813. The packaging has a cover at the bottom and one at the top. The refrigerator can be placed into the cover on the bottom. The cover at the top rests on the cover of the refrigerator. A lateral covering extends between the covers at the top and at the bottom, which is embodied as a hose made of a fabric. Tightening straps are used for connecting the covers at the bottom and the top.
It is one object of this invention to provide packaging for a switchgear cabinet, wherein a considerable reduction of the packaging outlay is achieved.
This object is attained with the characteristics described in this specification and in the claims.
Thus, the packaging material for the components of the switchgear cabinet can be converted so that it can also be used for covering the assembled switchgear cabinet. Thus, no additional packaging outlay is required.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, one or several lateral coverings can be used as packaging material for one or several lateral switchgear cabinet elements, for example lateral walls, cabinet doors or the like. In accordance with this invention it is therefore possible to separately pack the bottom and cover component groups, as well as the lateral switchgear cabinet elements as components of the switchgear cabinet. These components in particular also define the lateral surfaces of the switchgear cabinet to be covered when the switchgear cabinet is assembled. Thus, in accordance with this invention, the components are packaged so that the associated packaging material can again be used as a cover for these components, even when the switchgear cabinet is assembled.
In order to be able to enclose the ready-assembled switchgear cabinet quickly and simply with little outlay, in one embodiment of this invention the covers at the bottom and top each have a bottom, from which a circumferential edge is angled off, wherein in the assembled state of the switchgear cabinet the bottom rests against the outside at the bottom or the top of the bottom and cover component groups and the edge is arranged at a distance with respect to the bottom/cover component group, so that an insertion area results between the bottom/cover component group and the edge, into which plug-in inserts of the lateral coverings can be inserted. The system of packaging a switchgear cabinet can then proceed so that first the individual parts of the switchgear cabinet are unwrapped from the partial packages. Thereafter, one of the covers is placed on the floor, wherein its edges are upwardly directed. The switchgear cabinet can then be placed on the bottom of this cover. Subsequently the plug-in inserts of the lateral coverings can be inserted into the insertion area between the edge and the bottom component group. Then the second cover, which covers the cover component group, can be placed on the inserted lateral coverings. During this the facing plug-in inserts of the lateral coverings also enter into the insertion areas. The packaging assembled in this way can then be secured by adhesive strips or strapping tape.
In their function as covering elements for the assembled switchgear cabinet, the lateral coverings can be embodied so that they have two legs, spaced apart parallel from each other, which are connected with each other in a U-shape by means of a connecting section. The connecting section completely covers a side of the switchgear cabinet, and the legs cover the adjoining sides of the switchgear cabinet, at least partially. Two U-shaped lateral coverings, whose legs are directed toward each other, can be used, in particular for covering the assembled switchgear cabinet.
However, it is also possible for the lateral coverings to have two legs extending vertically with respect to each other, each of which covers a side of the switchgear cabinet, at least partially.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the packaging elements are of corrugated paperboard, which is covered on one or both sides with cardboard. This material has a sufficient stability, which makes it possible to cover even large lateral surfaces of the assembled switchgear cabinet without the need for additional reinforcing measures. Moreover, the corrugated paperboard can be easily recycled.